existent_david_vaillancourtfandomcom-20200216-history
Existent David's Archivist Recordings
David Vaillancourt since getting his first vcr in 2001 has been recording something every year like gaming nba basketball and other interests shows tv movies but gaming is the most central aspect of david Vaillancourt's recordings. From 2001-2014 david used vhs recordings till he heard of others saying it was outdated he decided to evolve his methods getting a dvd recorder and using dvd rw disc 4.7 gb which did improve over vhs quality. Existent David would also start over on some of his favorite rpg games to record as well as mega Man but he learned ep looks pretty bad on dvd recording Vhs even doing better than an ep dvd recording so he started using lp. Now the recordings of David are vast but the history of it is long and rather diffucult to tell since lower income and no income played a factor from 2005-2012 for david's recordings as well as his sister Ashley Vaillancourt's fears of cartoon choking scenes Sponge Bob became a disaster in 2007 for the recordings leaving 2006 and 2007 omitted from david's recording history. it all was made better through the controversial blankments time when david destroyed his recordings to help his sister's fears. Yu-Gi-OH however would set the recordings on track in 2009 david was able to comfort ashley to allow the recordings again since she stopped him for about 2 years and a half nearly. Upon recording yugioh on the cw which aired the whole series for about the final time from start to end from 2009-2012. David in 2014 started to digitize his old vhs recordings to dvd rw and redid it to get the recordings just right the process took about 3 years and continued up to 2019 though he did share those yugioh recordings on archive.org copyright remains a huge issue on sharing the tv based recordings of existent david and others. Existent David the youtube channel however has his game based recordings as of now. David did make documentry type recordings of his anxiety issues and his therapy walks to boost his confidence from 2014-2016 but as of 2017-2019 less recordings of in person have been made and more recordings have been devoted to gaming and his custom videos. Since 2018 David began buying old pre recorded vhs tapes on ebay and started to digitize them which is a very expensive bidding war many vying for old classic vhs recordings david sought and found ones like 24 and old tv shows and infomercials which some of david did post. Existent david turned to using google Photos as a type of mass storage for the recordings to watch them on the internet and in 2017 he had begun using the internet like tv. David claims that JVC vcrs are the best vcrs due to their stable performance and digitized has been good as them being the player. In 2018 Existent david made his personal Google Photos Archive due to the archive.org removing his recordings.